The Blood on the Dagger
by Sonance
Summary: This is Kid's POV of when Serge and Lynx switch bodies at the climax of Disk 1 in the video game. I know, it's probably been done a billion times, but I thought I might give it a shot! This is the first fic that I've posted. Read & Review! Tell me what


Title: The Blood on the Dagger

Author: Ayame

Disclaimer: Hate to disappoint all of you out there, but I don't own Chrono Cross, or it's characters. SQUARESOFT has soul possession of them.

****************************

Hi, hi, Everyone! I hope you like this fic. It didn't take me too long to write, but it's the first one I've posted, and I hope you all like it. It's Kid's pov on the event that takes place in Fort Dragonia. Please read and review! I'd really appreciate that!! Tell me if you like it or hate it. Anything!!!!

****************************

The Blood on the Dagger

My skin began to tingle. Lynx was up to no good. But then, when was he ever up to any good? The darkness of the fort was impending, seeping through me skin and soaking into the bones. A chill crept up my spine. 

I was caught off guard when I heard Serge let out a blood-chillin' scream. I had been so intent on studyin' Lynx in my quest for revenge, I nearly forgot about me best mate. That's why I was so shocked when I saw him grab his head and fall to his knees. The blue light radiating from the Dragon's Tear drowned the room in its luminating color, making it feel like we were beneath the ocean. The eyes of the six stone dragons that lined the walls stared down at us, as though deciding our fate. I stiffened, bringing my attention back to Serge before taking a step toward him, wanting to know if he was alright. But, much to my surprise, before I could even utter a word, he calmed down and got back on his feet. 

"Serge... You alright, mate?" My voice came out sounding hollow and strange to me own ears. I reached for my dagger out of habit, feeling my flesh crawl at the remnants of magic lingering in the air. What had just happened? The glow from the Dragon's Tear faded. Serge didn't turn to look at me. Instead his eyes were on Lynx, who I noticed seemed just as confused as I was. 

"Yes, Kid. I'm fine." He replied. I stepped back. He sounded different. He sounded too calm. I knew I still didn't know him well enough, but I figured that I'd been travelin' with him long enough to tell when he sounded unusual. I couldn't place it. He finally looked in me direction. "Now, Kid. Finish him off." I nodded as I took in his words. It was my turn now. My turn to avenge me sis. My turn to get back at Lynx. My turn of kick his sorry arse so hard, he'd kiss the moons. My turn. With grim determination, I pulled out my dagger and ran toward the demi-human. Serge and Glenn joined me. 

We faced him and he stood his ground. We'd beaten him once already, but he told us he'd just been playing with us in that cold and confident voice of his. Now, as I looked at him, I seemed to see this strange change in him. He held his scythe like it were a foreign object; as though he didn't know how to use it for the deadly purpose it possessed, and the awesome skill he possessed. He stepped back when I advanced. He looked at me with pleading gold and green eyes. What was goin' on? The thoughts came to me head in a rush, but I didn't have time to think. Just act. Just act on the vengeance and hate that I had held in me heart since the day I lost Lucca. I glared at him and darted forward, slashing at the beast that stood before me. To my surprise, he didn't fight back. He only grimaced and took the blows. Glenn and Serge attacked as well, Serge, being the most vicious of us all. Why? What was this change I felt? I retreated several feet and watched as Lynx fell to the cold stones that served as a floor to this dark and dank fort. The fort of the Dragoons. Me head began to feel light. _Damnit_. 

Glenn moved across to room to where General Viper had fallen. Serge came to me and stood by my side, admiring our handy work. I looked at him, then at the dagger in my hand. It was clean. I hadn't had the heart to strike down this menace that caused me so much grief... That made me spend a great deal of me life searchin' for him... That made me want to kill. Why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I make me hands do it? I had been ruthless so many times before. That's why I had joined the Radical Dreamers. But now, I couldn't do it. I looked at the wemic lying on the floor, trying to catch his breath. I watched the blood pool out from beneath him, soaking through the fancy Porre uniform that he'd earned only through others' blood. And now he was paying for the clothes with his. I tore me gaze away from the figure on the floor, still trying to sort out this peculiar feeling I had about all this - this feeling of sin - and looked at Serge. His intense blue eyes stared into mine.

"Go ahead, Kid. Finish him." I had already put me dagger away. Bugger! What the bloody Hell was wrong with me? Why? I had a job to do. I took a step forward, ready to release my blade once again and let it fly, but something stopped me... Made me hesitate. It was the way he said it. The way his voice sounded. I stopped and glanced over me shoulder at Serge. He stood there, looking impatient. Never before had I heard him order someone else's death. He'd never been so enthusiastic about it. The thoughts penetrated me mind like daggers sharper than the one I held in me belt. I thought about how he'd changed in a span of a few minutes. How he'd fallen to his knees in unconcealed pain and then got up again like nothin' was wrong. I thought about how Lynx stood on the other side of the stand that held the Dragon's Tear, questioning Serge about his existence in this world as well as his own. Then there was a change in him, like there had been in me mate. He became less confident and confused. Now he lie in his own blood, struggling to stay alive while Serge stood triumphantly over him, looking like the deliverer of death if his swallow had been... a... scythe... I let go of the hilt of me dagger and turned to face Serge. 

"What are you waiting for? Finish him, Kid." The irritation in his voice was evident. I took a step back and hesitated. What the Hell is going on here? Me thoughts came like a lightning storm, quick and cruel, as I began to realize just what happened. It couldn't be, could it? But the next words he spoke to me were a dead give-away. He sighed and stalked toward me. "Fine. Give me your dagger. I'll do it." He moved quickly, pulling the dagger from me belt and moved slowly toward Lynx's body. "I'll avenge Lucca's death for you, Kid." I stepped forward.

"Wait." I had to be sure. I had to be sure. Serge looked at me and cocked his head to the side. I continued, somewhat afraid that it might be true. "How did you know her name?" Serge gave me a questioning look. Me jaw tightened, wanting to attack him. Knowing it was true. Knowing that the young man before me wasn't really Serge. Slowly, I spoke each word. "Not... once... did I ever... mention... Lucca's name... to you, Serge." It was a bloody damned joke, calling this monster that possessed this evil magic to take his identity by Serge's name. But it rolled off me tongue like that 'cause that was who stood before me, with me dagger in his hand. He didn't answer me. Instead he smiled, a small cold smile that could've been missed if ya didn't know what to look for. Out of the corner of me eye, I could see 'Lynx' struggle some more, but to no end. I could hear Glenn's movements as he stood up and moved away from the General, no doubt concerned about what I was saying to 'Serge'. 

He moved toward me, with a deadly menace. His smile faded as quickly as is had come. I stepped back, but I couldn't conceal the hatred and anger from my eyes as he approached. This was me archenemy. He was here to kill us all. He was in Serge's body. He stood not a few feet from me, his secret revealed in my eyes. "You're Lynx, ain't ya?" my whisper was full of venom. He said nothing. He only strode toward me, with the moves of a jungle cat, the moves that he's always had. I took another step back, my face contorting to show rage and hatred, but knowing I was powerless. I clenched my fists together, ready to strike out. He grabbed me by the arm, and a stunned surprise washed over me. A blinding white light sliced through my vision as a sharp burning spasm came to me stomach. I became violently entangled in a dizzy spell. Time seemed to slow. _Time slowed... But wasn't that what this was all about...? Time...?_ My thoughts were muddled. My eyes fluttered closed and I could feel his presence... The soft fabric of his vest as my head came to rest on it and the roughness of his gloved hand as he held me in place. I felt weak and betrayed. But this wasn't Serge. I clenched me teeth and tried to keep from screaming with pain, but the feeling of me dagger twisting in me gut was too much. I let out a sharp cry through gritted teeth. My scream was broken and piercing, coming from within me throat. I opened my eyes again and turned my head slightly to look up at him. I couldn't see anything else. Only him. Everything around him seemed to melt together into one color. I felt my legs go out. He stepped away from me and lowered his arm. I could hear 'Lynx' roar somewhere behind me, as though trying to cry out for me safety. I also heard Glenn, sounding shocked at what was happening, the rush of footsteps, and then a shout, followed by a crash. Lynx had overpowered us. We'd been blind by our short-lived victory. He was right when he said he'd been easy on us. Now were going to pay.

My knees hit the ground, carrying all me weight as I went down, followed by the rest of my body. I couldn't feel the icy stone floor beneath me, but I knew it was there. I could barely hear the clattering of me necklace as my head struck the smooth stone foundation. Me vision began to cloud over in a haze of red. I could only feel the searing sensation at me stomach and the nausea that followed. I felt a tug on my hair and a voice overhead, sayin' somethin' about finishin' me off later... but I couldn't really remember. All I could remember was the smile on his lips as I fell to the floor with that stunned expression etched into me features. I remember the screams of the ones that were truly me mates. I remembered my dagger and how it had been clean, but now it had me own blood dripping from it like droplets of rain. I remember the blood on the dagger. But my very last thoughts before I sank into the murky oblivion that awaited me, were of Serge... And how I was glad it was me own blood on me dagger and not his. 


End file.
